Piñatas generally consist of a rigid exterior surface surrounding a hollow cavity that can be filled with party favors or treats. Piñatas are made in a variety of forms, shapes and sizes, depending on the themes of the parties for which they are being used, the preferences of the participants, and various other factors. Piñatas are often filled with a variety of items, such as candy, small toys, party favors, gift items, or combinations thereof.
The piñata may be suspended, allowing participants to attempt to dislodge the treats housed within. Participants may do so by striking the piñata with an implement, such as a stick, a bat, or the like. Some piñata embodiments include several strings that participants may pull. In such embodiments, one or more of the strings is connected to a trap door. When the string is pulled, the trap door opens, dislodging the treats from the piñata.
Because piñatas are generally large, hollow, and fragile, shipping them can be expensive. Piñatas are often shipped in larger boxes or other containers to protect the decorations on the exterior surface of the piñata and to prevent the piñata from being crushed during transit.
Due to the size of the piñata, retailers often elect to display only a limited number of models. Given their size, each piñata can take a considerable amount of shelf space. If a retailer decides to dedicate only a fixed amount of shelf or display space to piñatas, only a limited number of piñatas can be fit into the selected display area.
Providing piñatas in an unassembled configuration presents several challenges. Customers may not readily recognize the product because they are accustomed to purchasing assembled, hollow, decorated piñatas. The prospect of assembling the piñata may also be unappealing. Assembly may be time consuming and somewhat complex, which may be particularly undesirable in the context of party preparation. Assembled piñatas may also lack the structural properties of a traditional hollow piñata and thus fracture too readily.